Flirty
by Rosie2009
Summary: Poppy is all over Branch all day. Branch is confused and Poppy is like a magnet... Stuck to him. Broppy or Branch x Poppy. Trolls doesn't belong to me.


I open my eyes to the glorious sunshine pouring into my window. Ah! A beautiful morning! As usual, of course. I stretch, still lying in my bed.

Shortly after, I hop up to start my day. I skip to the bathroom to brush my hair in front of the mirror. I march out, determined to enjoy my first day I've had in a while that's actually been free of work. As I start out my door, I happen to look over at the picture of my sweet, darling, loving boyfriend Branch beside my bed. He's so hot… I waste no time in running over, kissing it, and hugging it to my chest. I've been so deprived lately of his lovin'! My Branch! I'm going to see him today. And I won't let go of him until I've got my fill of him. Oh, well. Might as well write off the rest of my day as booked.

I run into the kitchen and grab a quick bowl of Sugary Munch cereal to eat. I sit at the table and scarf it down. My skills of lemonade guzzling are really helping here. Except for the tiny little fact that I need to chew. I throw the bowl and spoon into the sink and run out, leaving the dishes for later to do. I've got a Branch to see!

I don't stop running until I reach Branch's pod. I repeatedly knock on the door. Wow. That brings back old memories.

"Branch! Branch! Branch! Branch! Branch! Branch! Branch! BRANCH!" Suddenly he's there at the door.

"What, Poppy? I could hardly hear your knocking over your yelling," Branch says with an unimpressed smirk. I collide into him and wrap my arms around his middle. He's so warm and cuddly. Muscular too, I may add. Branch somewhat hesitantly returns the hug.

"Mmm, you're so strong," I say, clinging to his middle tightly. He chuckles.

"Okay… Not sure what that means, but, umm… Do you want to come in?" I nod and keep my hold on Branch. He's just so irresistible. "Alrighty, then," he says. I think I'm creeping him out a bit with my behavior. I just can't help it. Branch is so great and I've missed him so much!

He guides me to the couch and he sits down. I never let go the whole time and I plop down beside him, cuddling into his side. He awkwardly coughs.

"You were missing me, I take it?" Branch asks.

"Yep. I just needed to see you," I respond. He shrugs and drapes an arm around my shoulders. I turn and settle so that my head is resting on his lap and my legs are lying in my rear's previous spot. Branch moves his arm so that it's resting across my stomach. He sits his other arm on the arm-rest on the couch and his hand plays with my hair. I close my eyes. Boy, is that relaxing. He can use those fingers really well. At the moment, they are lightly scratching my scalp and petting my hair. I hum contentedly and push myself closer against him. I open my eyes to see him looking down at me.

"Umm, Poppy?" I prop myself up on my elbows so that there is less space between us.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking at his lips. They're not too far. If I could just lean a little farther up…

"I'm supposed to be working in the community garden today. You know, to teach all of those trolls how to grow plants and things like that." I look into his eyes. Those beautiful swirling pools of electric blue that I've come to love so much, staring into my eyes.

"C'mon, you could stay just a little longer here at your pod…" I lean my head up some so that the sides of our noses are touching and his breath his on my lips. "With me…" Branch gulps and I can see him fighting the urge to kiss me. Hmmph. I can't believe he's trying to resist me.

"Poppy, I really do have to go," he says and I brush my lips against his in a ghost of a kiss. Branch leans into me and we share another that was a barely more than a second brush. I run my hand up his head and the back of his neck, all the way into his hair.

However, at the last second, Branch pulls away from me and gets up. Cheeseballs. I was _that_ close to convincing him. He walks over to the table and starts rummaging into his backpack, presumably to get ready for his trip to the dumb garden. Hang on a trolling minute! I could go with him! It's an excellent idea! I can go with him and we'll be joined at the hip the whole time!

"Hey, Branch?" I ask and hop off the couch to walk up beside him.

"What?" He digs through his backpack, presumably trying to find something.

"Do you need some help with your gardening?" I ask and put my chin on his shoulder. He stops looking through his things and looks at me.

"Umm… I guess? Why? Don't you have queenly business to attend to? Not that I don't want you around or anything, but-"

"Absolutely not. I don't have a thing to do besides hang out with you. And to answer the why: because I just want to spend time with you," I grin, hugging his side. Branch wraps an arm around me and grabs his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder, all the while giving me a strange look. Oh, well. I guess he can't help but stare at his bae. Oh, my troll, I'm such a goofball… But it works!

"Okay… Works for me. Whatever you want to do, Poppy," he says and I run my hand down his arm and into his hand.

"Lead the way, Branchie!" Branch snorts and walks out of his pod with me by his side.

After walking for hours, though, I get this extremely exhausted feeling in my body.

"Branch? Will you carry me?" I ask, holding my arms out toward him, expecting his warm embrace surrounding me. Instead, my Prince Charming gives me another of his strange and almost confused looks.

"Poppy, we've only been walking down these branches for five minutes. Surely you aren't _that_ tired." I slow down so that I'm behind him. Hmmph. My plan almost worked. I huff and wrap my arms around his neck, leaning my head against his back and lazily walking behind him.

"I'm sooooooo tired….." Branch sighs, reaches up, and pats my hand.

"You'll be alright." I sigh in response and just hold him tighter. Hmm… Maybe if I'm really irritating…

"Hmm," I sigh again. I wait for a second and then groan. "Ugh…" I feel his shoulders and back tense up under my head. I grin.

However, just as I'm about to huff, puff, or groan, Branch pulls out of my grip and walks away. I look around and realize we've arrived at the community garden.

"Phew, I'm so glad we're here!" I exclaim happily.

"Gee, whiz, me too," I could swear that I hear Branch say. I walk up beside him and grin, looking into his eyes.

"So? There's a lot of trolls here. What do you say we do first, boss man?" He glances at me and chuckles a bit.

"First, I've gotta go collect some tools from the shed," he says to me. Branch now faces the crowd and speaks up in a yell so that they can hear him. "I'll be right back! I need to go get some tools for you all!" I watch, smiling, as Branch heads for the garden shed. My smile grows into a grin. Yep. Now I can trap him.

When I see him approach the shed and about to open the door, I give the crowd of trolls an overexaggerated wink and run in his direction. I hear a few laughs and giggles behind me along with a lot of whispering. I jump into a bush and peek out, watching Branch walk into the shed. I hop out of the bush and tiptoe inside of the building. Try to escape me now, Branchie!

Once I'm in, I notice that Branch has his back turned to me. Perfect! I turn and shut the door, locking it behind me and then shoving the key lying by it under the door to the outside. I lean my back against the door and grin at him. He doesn't even know I'm here! This is one of the best opportunities I've ever had. Branch turns around and walks toward me, presumably going back to the awaiting trolls in the garden. His eyes meet mine and he gives me one of the most shocked looks, I believe, that I've ever seen in my life.

"Poppy?!" Branch squeaks and I giggle. He's so funny! I saunter up to him and wrap my arms around his neck, my eyes half-lidded. His hands wrap around my arms and bring them down between us. Branch walks around me and I smirk. Nope. That's not gonna work for you. He grabs the door-handle and jiggles it. "What?" He jiggles it more. "What?!" He yells. Branch now turns to me. "Poppy, key. Now." I smile and walk up to Branch who's backing up quickly. His back hits the wall and I place my hands on his chest.

"Sorry, Honey, I don't have the key." Branch looks at me suspiciously and reaches his hand into my hair, feeling around. Oh… My… Troll… That feels great! I lean against him and close my eyes. He pulls his hand out of my hair and I moan, pushing my face into his neck. Dang, he needs to keep going. He scrunches up his face and looks down at me.

"Poppy, where is it?" I pull my head away and look into his eyes, leaning forward into that handsome face. I close my eyes in anticipation and I feel his breath on my lips, washing over my face as well. Branch growls quietly under his breath and allows his lips to brush against mine. Jeez, I'm getting tired of this lip-brushing game. I need more and I'm going to get it!

"Poppy, I'm- mmph…" I block his speech by smashing my lips into his. Our noses bump against each other and I tilt my head to better access his face. Branch's hand circles around my waist and one hand rests on my cheek. I run one hand up the back of his neck and into his hair while the other grabs at his vest frantically. I'm desperately clinging to Branch because it feels like a lifetime since I've actually been able to spend some time alone with him. I pull away and kiss his jaw and I feel him reciprocate with a kiss right under my ear. This is heaven! Branch slides down, pulling me with him, and sits down, leaning against the door. I nestle onto his lap and pepper kisses under his chin and jaw. Branch pulls me closer to him so that I'm leaning against his chest. I feel his hand creep up my arm and part of my neck, all the way into my hair.

Oh my troll! Branch really should just do this forever. It's the most wonderful feeling… I gasp and lean all of my weight against him. I aimlessly stare at one of the leaves on his vest, his skillful fingers threading through the strands of my hair. He grabs a bit of it and runs his fingers up it, all the way to the top. I manage to raise my head up so that I can kiss the corner of his mouth. Branch now removes his hand from my hair and rests it on my waist, pulling me even closer to him when it seems like it isn't possible. We sit here and catch our breaths occasionally sharing a soft, sweet kiss. Now _this_ is what I wanted earlier today. Jeez, I thought he'd never just break down and kiss me.

"Poppy?" he asks.

"Yes?" I respond, glancing up at him.

"The key's not in this building, is it?" Branch asks, and it's really more of a statement that a question.

"Yep." I watch as he smiles slightly and cuddles me against him, which I gladly reciprocate. Mmm, this is so nice.

"I thought so. Would you have happened to shove it way under the door on the other side?" I nod and giggle a bit. "Yeah… Figures." I smile up at him and rest my chin on his chest so I can watch his face.

"Well, at least we're in here together. Not me and you and Guy Diamond, not me and you and the twins, not me and you and Cooper," I trail off, leaning up toward him.

"You know… You got a point there." Branch says and kisses me a bit. I grin once he pulls away. "I love you, Poppy."

"I love you too, Branch," I say, and we share another kiss. After all, what's the best medicine for when you're longing for your man? Now all we gotta do is wait for somebody to open the door…

Well, I certainly hope they take a while.

 **Hey, everyone! The majority asked for "Flirty," and I gave it to you! Booyah! This was fun to write and I hope all of you enjoyed it as much as I have! Anyways, read, review, and have an awesome day!**


End file.
